Burning Desire
by akaeve
Summary: Agent McGee gets caught in a compromising situation with an older woman. Written for White Elephant Exchange on NFA


**Burning Desire**

He had always been in awe of the Service, the way they took everything in their stride. He supposed it went back to the car accident, when he crashed the car. Not that he can remember just what he had been told. They had saved him. Cutting him from the smouldering, twisted, wreckage. That was when the asthma has started, the smoke inhalation. He had always wanted to repay.

****

His time with the Department. They had been to many burnt buildings. The one that stood out, was when Paula's team had died. Crashed cars, and in particular the explosion, they had thought had claimed Tony's life. The website had given details on how to join the VFS, Volunteer Fire Service. Yes he had applied and so here he was in one of the drill halls on the north-west side, E1,T2,A1,M1 TAU 1, department. 2225 M St. He had asked for 10 days leave. They did a weeks assessment before _they_ volunteered you. It would be an intense course.

****

He looked at his fellow applicants. No prisoners. They were a motley crew. The instructor stood in front of them. She ran through their names.

"McGoo."

"Ac…cc..ttually its McGee." he stammered.

"Ma'am. It's Ma'am. You understand McGoo?"

"McGee……..Ma'am."

"Whatever, you here?"

"No I'm a hologram, but if you say so." he muttered under his breath.

"Say something Probie?"

"No Boss……..Ma'am" he shouted back instinctively. Was he doing the right thing he wondered?

Names over, the instructor decided it was time to find out a little bit about each other. Why? They were to work together. Know your partner. More like cell mate.

"McGee. Timothy. Government employee. Scout Leader. 1st Aid knowledge. Knots."

"Nelson. Terry. Arsonist. Well I like the heat and the color orange. So a government employee McGoo?"

"McGee"

"Whatever, and a Boy Scout leader, first aid……….like kissing………"

"Nelson, no talking in the ranks. Now you are here for 7 days intense training. You eat, sleep and shit together. I need to know who makes the grade and those who don't. Understand? UNDERSTAND ROOKIES?"

"YES MA'AM." the crew answered.

She was mature. Probably mid forties. Toned body, no rings.

"Rings are a danger. Can catch on things. I've seen grown men cry at their finger lying on the ground. Last guy never got it back. The cat they were rescuing…. ate it."

Tim sneezed.

"Something wrong Rookie McGee?"

"No….just dust………..Ma'am." he hurriedly answered. It hadn't crossed his mind they might have to rescue animals.

"So lets get things moving. Rosta and buddy list on the wall."

He had been paired with Nelson, who looked like a wrestler. No, he wasn't the brightest button in the box. So would that make him a half Nelson. Tim laughed at his own joke. They took their keys and made their way to the cells.

"15 minutes and I want you back here. We need to kit you out. And then we see what you do in the gym. Eat and finally recreation. I need you all fit and healthy for tomorrow. Understood? Understood " she shouted.

"Yes Ma'am" they replied.

****

Dinner had been high protein. Steak, French fries. Dessert, carbohydrates and custard. They met in the recreation room. The TV on, but in the background. Reading material, if you wanted. Dart board, pool table and other games. Well they had better start to know what it would be like, to be waiting for the alarm to go.

"Did we find out what the Frau Commandant's name was?" Nelson had asked.

"Lizzie Bryce." someone had shouted across the room.

"Wasn't she some witch they burnt in Scotland in the olden days?" came the reply.

"Actually they didn't burn her but it's a good story." Tim had replied, remembering one of Ducky's story from a distant past. "But she was a witch in the sense she knew herbs and potions. Helped the medical trade."

"You use potions and herbs with your boy-scouts?" Nelson enquired in a sneering way.

"No, but I do know how to treat a nettle sting with a dock leaf." he wished he knew how to deal with poison ivy.

A bell rang. "Sign for us to turn in I think." Nelson replied. "Gonna be an interesting week."

Little did Tim realise just how interesting.

****

The bell rang 6.00 sharp. Tim jumped. The night had been fitful. He looked round his surroundings. He remembered. He looked at the clothing. This was going to be to be tough. He pulled the jeans on, and the t-shirt. He wondered what the routine would be. Wash first and then breakfast. He stripped off, showered and redressed. Opening the door of the "cell" he saw several heads looking out. Nelson saw him, closed his door and walked down the corridor.

" 'Spose we should go and see if there is any breakfast. I'm ravenous."

Tim wondered if he could stomach anything more than coffee and toast. But he followed the crowd back to the refectory and breakfast.

****

9.00am sharp. They were seated in the classroom. Theories. Types of fire extinguishers and the way to treat types of fires. Knots, which Tim knew. 1st aid, again, Tim knew. He wondered when they would get the practicals.

Lunch.

"Wonder when we get to chimmy down the pope" Nelson had asked. Tim shrugged his shoulders. He was beginning to think this was not a good idea.

2.00pm and they were back in the classroom. Lizzy was instructing, well she was ordering "We are going to do some basic fire fighting this afternoon and tomorrow we will be doing the smoke room."

"Could do with one now" Nelson had muttered to Tim.

"Silence in the ranks." Lizzy shouted

They spent the rest of the afternoon fighting fires in containers. Oil on water, wood and using the various types of extinguishers, extinguished the flames. They had eventually been allowed to tackle a fire with one of the reels. The pressure through the hose had taken Tim and Nelson all their strength to control. They looked across and saw one of the other pairs struggling as the huge hose took control, and acted like a giant boa constrictor, tangling the pair up. Lizzy was not amused. Tim looked at her and something stirred inside. And it was not the water in the hose that was hardening. He felt himself blush.

****

The next day followed the same as yesterday, breakfast followed by lectures. Only this time Lizzy was taking control. Little did he know, how she would be taking control in more ways than one as the week progressed.

"Right. This afternoon we will be doing the smoke chamber. Remember, when entering and going round always use the back of your hand. That way you can feel the heat and not burn the palms. You will all use breathing apparatus for the first 3 times and then without. When dealing with, or without, there will be fully professional staff watching and on the final run you will need to recover a person from the building using the fireman's lift. This, we will be demonstrating shortly. And if anyone has a weak back, there is the door now." pointing to the classroom door.

No-one dared move.

"Good. So lets go to the gym." as they all trooped out.

It wasn't too bad once you got the hag of it. You had to remember to be a dead weight. Go limp so the carrier could carry.

****

They had been allowed a light lunch. The building was smouldering nicely. Plenty smoke.

"Now remember what you have been told." Lizzy reminded them.

As they put on the breathing apparatus, he could feel the claustrophobia beginning to take over. He took deep breathes and entered. He felt his way along the wall with the back of his hand. Door handles. Don't touch or try to open. Not unless you had the hose or the extinguisher. Let the fire suffocate. Grabbing the handle you could seriously burn your palm. He moved slowly but stealthily, trying to think. He saw one of the professionals ahead, who indicated which way to go. He saw the smoke follow a line and escape under a door. He knew it was fresh air. He pushed the door open and walked out into the sun. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw Lizzy give the thumbs up. He took the head gear off.

"Well done McGee. Good first attempt. Now give it another go." she smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

The afternoon went well until, the without apparatus. The first came out, coughing and spluttering. Tim was well down the line. He really didn't want to do this but he knew his own personal goal. He entered the building. His eyes smarted but he kept cool and remembered the route. He saw Lizzy. She had the breathing apparatus in her hand. She was taking gulps every now and again. She was watching, through the smoke. He felt the hand of encouragement on his shoulder. He progressed. He made it out into the fresh air. Everyone applauded. They waited until the final members exited. The team leader did a rosta call. But no Lizzy. Before anyone could stop Tim. He rushed back into the smouldering building back to the place he had last seen her. She lay crumpled in a heap. He lifted her with all his strength over his shoulder. The firemans lift. He carried her outside and gently laid her on the ground. He tried to remember the procedure, "DR ABC" Danger, response, airway, breathing, circulation. He had brought her out of the danger. Response none. He checked her airway. Leant down to hear her breathing. It was shallow. He wondered if he should start CPR. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"We'll take over son." he heard the paramedics say. "You did well."

He saw them give her oxygen. She spluttered. Kicked out. She was alive.

****

He went to see her in the Hospital. They had clubbed together and got her flowers and chocolates. She had been badly shaken. She had thanked him for saving her life. She had been stupid. She had had a bad curry, but made it into work. She was dehydrated, and the smoke hadn't helped. She was sorry.

"Don't be silly" he had said, "I just did what came naturally." now looking at her. Her hair loose round her face. "Do you live alone?"

Silly question, now it would appear he was………..he didn't know what he meant. Yes.

"I mean when you get out of here…….. is family coming to take you home?"

"Not unless the cat can drive." she had laughed.

"So, would you like me to see you home?" there he had said it.

"That Timothy, would be very nice." Lizzy answered. "The doctor is doing the rounds shortly. Do you wish to wait or will I give you a call?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll wait if I may." She smiled and nodded. They started to talk about their lives. Their friends, or lack of, their jobs. Well she instructed now . She had hurt her back badly in a building collapse. It had killed her fiancé. He was sorry. They saw the duty Doctor arrive. He said he would wait outside. Give him a call. The doctor gave her the OK He returned and walked her to his car.

****

"Would you care to come in for coffee?" she asked.

Would he care. "Yes. Thank you Lizzy."

She opened the apartment door and he followed her in. Helping her off with her coat. He watched as she made her way to the kitchenette. He looked at her through the framework. He removed his jacket and placed it over one of the chairs. The apartment was similar to his. Well one bedroom. In fact it was more of a studio apartment but huge. The open brickwork gave the room a kind of warmth. The lighting, not bright but subtle, gave a warm illuminant glow to the room. He looked across at the large king-size bed. The sheets silken, red and black. This was not a good idea. She emerged from the kitchenette. Two mugs on the tray. Mugs. He hoped he wasn't going to be one. Lizzy placed the tray on the coffee table and indicated for Tim to sit beside her.

"I don't usually ask rookies in. In fact, to be honest Tim. I may call you Tim?" He nodded. "It goes against rules to fraternise with the recruits. But since you saved my life and well I'm grateful………………." as she leaned over the sofa and touched his knee. He felt the shot of electricity surge through his body. He almost stood up.

She leaned across and kissed his mouth. Tim jumped back. Not at the fact that she had come on to him. But at the fact that he wanted her to continue. No…… he wanted to continue. He returned the kiss. She began to loosen his tie and unbutton the top button. He caressed her leg. He moved away. He got up and faced away from her. Turning he said "No, Lizzy this is so wrong. But…………"

"But what Tim?" she asked, no questioned.

"I want so much to…………."

"Yes Tim?" as she moved to wards his body. Her hand caressing his cheek. He grabbed and felt the electricity soar through his body. He felt himself blush in more than one place. She smiled. Looked to the bed. Took his hand and led him towards the sheets.

He began to undress her. Gently kissing and caressing her body. She lay on the bed. He started to strip. What happened next was a total let down in more ways than one………………….

They burst into the room. "Freeze, Federal Agents" DiNozzo shouted. Ziva looked open mouthed as she saw one Timothy McGee go as red as the fire extinguisher on the wall. Tim hurriedly tried to redress the situation or should that be re-dress.

"Getting it off Tim? ………………." Ziva questioned looking slightly jealous at the older woman.

"More like getting it on………." Tony answered.

"Meaning Tony?"

"Ziva, it means exactly the same in the slang dictionary." Gibbs replied smiling as he walked out the room. " Now lets get the correct apartment, Agent DiNozzo."

They should have been in apartment 126 not 216. But how was McGee going to talk his way out of this Tony wondered, as he looked at Lizzy in her scarlet underwear. And she being an older woman. She had experience. Maybe he could learn something, as he felt the kick in his shin.

The End


End file.
